The use of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags are quickly gaining popularity for use in the monitoring and tracking of an item. RFID technology allows a user to remotely store and retrieve data in connection with an item utilizing a small, unobtrusive tag. As an RFID tag operates in the radio frequency (RF) portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, an electromagnetic or electrostatic coupling can occur between an RFID tag affixed to an item and an RFID tag reader. This coupling is advantageous, as it precludes the need for a direct contact or line of sight connection between the tag and the reader.
RF devices in proximity to each other can interfere with each other unless there is a method of coordinating their operation. This interference can render the RF devices inoperable. One currently used method to avoid this interference is to have all devices attached, in some way, to a central coordinating device. This method is called reader orchestration. Reader orchestration introduces additional requirements and complexity in the central coordinating device and in the applications that are attempting to use the RF devices' capabilities. This method also introduces a single point of failure into the system. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method which could be integrated into each RF device to overcome interference issues between RF devices without using a central coordinating device.